The Secret of the Wolf
by MaxMustang
Summary: InuYasha is devistated after the death of his beloved Kagome. But he finds that he may be able to love again. However first he must confront an enemy. InuXOC
1. Blood Lust

Chapter One- Blood Lust Disclaimer- Oh wait, I DO own InuYasha Muahahahahahaha! All right I don't, I lied.  
But I do own Ai.  
I also own Tabez, Cobac, Ronan, Tavi and Rikki, wait, and Leon Blood Lust 0o0o0o0o0 The wolf grinned as he surveyed the village. Most of its occupants sprawled on the ground their eyes and mouths wide open, gaping at the ever-darkening sky. He stood there on the hill. His white paws and muzzle drenched in blood. He looked around. Then he spotted it.  
A jewel shard was lying on the ground. Sparkling from fading light of the sun as it started to sink below the horizon. 'Finally,' he thought, as he sprinted down the hill. He gently grabbed it with his teeth and walked up to one of the wolves that licking his paws in satisfaction.  
"Rikki, run this to Koga," said the black wolf, with white socks.  
Rikki got up and quickly grabbed the shard and ran off, eager to get back. The black wolf followed Rikki with his amber eyes then ran off to join his friends in the further destruction of the poor village.  
0o0o0o0o0 It was soon approaching dusk and Kagome and friends where walking to see if their was a village they could camp out in. Shippo and InuYasha were fighting as usual.  
"Well you never asked me to come along you know!" The fox demon cried.  
"Your right, we didn't, so you can just run along now and leave us alone!" Replied the hanyou.  
"Oh shush InuYasha," Kagome silenced.  
InuYasha looked at the young woman that was telling him to "shush" like some insolent two-year-old brat. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and turned away.  
"While you two were bickering again, I think that we passed the village," Sango accused.  
"I think I see it up ahead!" Kagome replied as she rushed up the hill, then she stopped frozen in her tracks.  
"What is it Lady Kagome?" Questioned Miroku.  
"I found the village…" Kagome answered.  
Everyone made their way up and stopped as they neared Kagome. They all just stared at the sight before them.  
The village was in ruins, all of the villagers were scattered along the ground all staring up at the sky, their face frozen in terror. There was fire, and lying among the burning houses were wolves.  
"Not these vermin again," InuYasha was the first one to speak. He walked towards the nearest little clump of wolves, unsheathing Tetsusaiga along the way. One wolf noticed InuYasha and started to growl. InuYasha went for a swipe at the wolf but only got him on the flank. It howled in pain.  
Just then a black and white blur hit InuYasha full force and knocked him to the ground.  
"What the Hell?" A startled InuYasha cursed.  
It was a giant of a wolf, almost standing four feet at the shoulder it had white paws and a white snout, it growled menacingly at the dog demon.  
"InuYasha!' Yelled Kagome as she rushed to his aid.  
"Stay back you idiot!" Roared InuYasha as he pushed her away.  
Then the wolf struck again, not hitting InuYasha that time, but instead launching staight at Kagome! She screamed as the wolf flew through the air and hit her hard in the chest. The wolf landed on top of her and lowered his teeth to her throat.  
Her waem blood fell into the already blood-stained ground, drenching her school uniform and adding more blood onto the wolf's muzzle. As life left her body InuYasha made a thrust at the murderous wolf and missed slightly, slicing open his side. With a yelp the wolf gathered his pack-mates and they ran off, finally leaving the village that they had reeked upon so many terrors. 


	2. The Storm

Chapter 2 – The Storm Hi Y'all! This is so far my longest story ever! (Anything that exceeds one chapter is longer than the others…) Anyways, uh… oh yeah the disclaimer, oh and sorry that chapter one was so short, I ran out of ideas…  
Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha, the all-powerful great Takahashi does, ALL HAIL THE GREAT TAKAHASHI! bows But I DO own Ai, Flash, Tavi, Rikki, Tabez (though I hate him) Cobac and Ronan.  
Chapter 2 – The Storm The wind whistled as it whipped through the trees. It had most defiantly picked up. InuYasha was falling behind the rest, staring at the ground.  
"Hurry up InuYasha!" Shippo called to him.  
"Why don't you just slow down?" InuYasha retorted.  
InuYasha saw Miroku say something to Shippo and he didn't reply. 'It was probably something about Kagome…' He thought. More time passed as the group trudged on. InuYasha was starting to sense more and more that a storm was approaching. He ran up to the rest of the group.  
"Hey we should make shelter or something soon!" InuYasha told them.  
"Why? It's just a little bit of wind, nothing that we haven't handled before," Sango replied.  
"It's going to become a storm. See? The winds have just picked up, again!" InuYasha explained.  
"You're right, let's go find a cave, that will be easy enough, the next village isn't until Kaede's." The monk suggested.  
They all walked on, InuYasha was still sulking, though no longer lagging behind.  
"InuYasha, how long are you going to keep up this grieving? It's almost been two weeks!" Sango questioned.  
"Mind your own business!" InuYasha shot back at her.  
They keep searching for a cave. They found a valley, which would help to keep out destructive winds, and by a fluke, a cave as well!  
"Well this will work better!" Shippo stated for he also noted the fact that the cave lied in a valley.  
Everyone spread out to search for firewood, instead of looking though, InuYasha jumped into the tree to collect his thoughts.  
'Why can't they just leave me alone! They must feel the same about Kagome's death. Damn them! They really need to mind their own business!' With that InuYasha slammed the tree trunk with his fist out of anger.  
Just as suddenly as he hit the tree, something fell out of it and hit him. Both InuYasha and the object fell to the ground.  
I know, I know, it's still short, but I keep running out of ideas! Maybe if people would review more often HINT HINT! I could get more ideas, thus make the chapters longer 


	3. What Now?

**Chapter Three- What now?**

Yes, in this chapter something that actually has to do with the summary happens, Gasp Sorry about all of those other short chapters, I'll try to make this one longer, oh, and thank you Anna for that spishy review. Love Ya Lots!

**Disclaimer: I do not own… Yadda yadda yadda, you know what I mean… **

**But I DO own me and other various peoples.**

**Chapter Three- What now?**

It was a girl. A girl fell out of the tree. InuYasha stood up and brushed himself off, as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came running over.

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, we heard you yelp…" Shippo stated.

"Me! Yelp? Like an insolent puppy!? You must have your dogs crossed!" InuYasha spat as he turned away with his arms crossed.

"Anyways, do you know who that is?" Sango questioned.

"No, actually, I have no idea," InuYasha replied.

"Well, the storm is just about on us, we better get inside," said Miroku.

InuYasha hoisted the girl upon his back and, fighting the wind, the group trudged back to the cave.

Inside the cave InuYasha set the girl down on the pile of blankets, that would later make up their beds, which were lying on the cave floor. At a closer look it was obvious that she was wearing wolf demon armor. She also had on a headband, like Koga, but unlike Koga, her black hair was not up in a ponytail. She also had a wolf bracelet on her right ankle.

"A wolf demon. Time to through her out of the cave," said InuYasha, angrily.

"Nonsense, you have no proof that she _is_ a wolf demon, maybe she just stayed there for a short period of time," replied Sango.

"Yeah, sure. Wolf demon armor, was she a warrior for the pack or something? And even, _a headband_ who else in the pack would wear a headband?" InuYasha questioned, "And you know what else, she reeks of-" he started to laugh, evilly, "Wait 'till Koga finds out about Kagome!" he put on a high voice to mimic Koga, "_Oh no! Not my mate! Who killed her? Point me in the direction. Time to avenge my mate!"_ He switched back, "Wait 'till he finds out it was one of his _own_ wolves! Ha ha…" he started to chuckle again.

"Actually, I don't think it _was_ one of Koga's wolves," Miroku implied.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I've even seen that black wolf _anywhere_ on the mountain when Koga fought the Birds of Paradise," Sango said.

"Yeah, but it _was _around those brown wolves, and those are Koga's," Shippo pointed out.

"Wait a minute, how come you just now realized, about Koga?" the monk asked InuYasha.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha replied.

"Yeah, if you had realized when we were coming back to the cave you probably would have chucked her off your back," Shippo injected.

"Oh, that, if you didn't notice, the wind was against us," InuYasha shot back.

"Hey, I just realized something," Miroku said as he stared at the girl.

"What?" The other three asked in unison.

"I don't think that she is a demon," Miroku stated.

"You're right, no claws, no teeth..." Sango agreed.

"Yet," Miroku continued, "She has a very strong demonic aura around her," Miroku wondered.

"So she is a human?" InuYasha pressed on.

"Well apparently," Shippo said.

"Anyways, we should probably start thinking of the up coming night," Miroku said as he walked over to the pile of wood that would make their fire.

"Good idea, InuYasha, help me with the beds," Sango half asked, half ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," InuYasha gave in as he grabbed a blanket that Sango was handing him.

After a few minutes had ticked by, the cave looked homier than it had. There was a roaring fire and there a few beds scattered across the floor.

"Wait, there are only three beds!" Shippo pointed out.

"Well, yeah, we ran out of blankets," InuYasha explained.

"Our new guest is just going to have to sleep in somebody else's bed," Sango said.

"I'll volunteer my bed," Miroku volunteered.

"NO!!!!!" Everyone shouted.

"Miroku, you're by yourself, Shippo can go in my bed and InuYasha…" Sango trailed off.

"Why me?!" InuYasha did not want company in his bed.

"Well, if she wakes up in the middle of the night, she'll probably want to know what happened, and you, well, found her," Miroku explained.

"So?" InuYasha asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh come on I-I-InuYasha," Shippo yawned.

"Fine, but only for tonight," He agreed as he walked over to the girl.

But she was no longer a normal girl anymore. Now she was a half demon like himself, _'what the?'_ InuYasha wondered. He just stared at her for a second. Yep, no mistaking it, half. Her teeth were now sharp and she had claws, somewhat and now she had black wolf ears on top of her head.

_'Now that's a little out of the ordinary'_ He thought as he picked her up anyways, he was just too tired to care. InuYasha walked back over to his bed and set her down.

And then her eyes fluttered open!

**That was my spishy chapter of doom. It was long enough, don't you think? I now appoint myself the queen of cliffhangers!!! Buwaahahaa!!!! If you can't tell, I'm the girl and I'm the Sarcasm Queen, you'll see no more to spoil the next chappy maybe if I get more reviews… I'll have a guest appearance by the person that gives me the most reviews!!!!! =D But I'm not telling what happens next, but then again, I don't know, I lied, I do, but I'm not telling =X =X**


	4. Ai

Chapter Four- Ai Alright, sorry that it took me so long to get this stupid thing up. Oh and, dude that sent me a review, you know who you are, the "You cut it off right at the knees! How evil!" yeah you, I couldn't put it up if I wanted to! We switched to Comcast, and everything got erased on my computer, EVERYTHING! Not kidding you, no games, no Zoo Tycoon, no Word, no NOTHING! Any ways, here's chappy four Chapter Four- Ai The girl sat up so quickly that she almost hit InuYasha in the face. She looked around, than stared at InuYasha. He hadn't realized that he had flinched when she sat up.  
"Sorry, quick reflexes," She explained.  
"InuYasha, go to sleep!" Shippo said a couple of beds over.  
"I can't sleep, I'm going outside," and with that InuYasha got up and strode over to the cave entrance.  
The girl stared at him for a little. Than decided that she couldn't sleep either and followed him over to the doorway.  
InuYasha glanced up at her, than did a double take, because she was no longer a half demon. She was back to being a human.  
'I must have been seeing things,' he thought.  
She sat down next to him and gazed upward at the sky. Now that the storm was over the sky was really clear with a few clouds and you could see every twinkling star.  
"It's pretty isn't it?" she asked.  
"Eh? Oh, sure." InuYasha was lost in thought when she spoke, but now came back to his senses.  
"Who are you?" He questioned.  
"Right now, nobody, just a lonely little person trapped in this big, wide world," She replied.  
"I meant, do you have a name?" InuYasha tried again.  
"Oh! Yeah, I'm Ai!" She happily replied.  
"…Hi," Her sudden perkiness caught him off guard.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"InuYasha," he replied.  
"Cool!" She was smiling now and seemed a lot happier than she had just a few minutes ago.  
"So are you're a dog demon, right?" She questioned.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" He shot back.  
"Ears. Dead giveaway," Ai explained.  
"Oh…" and he fell silent.  
InuYasha looked up at the sky; it was pretty, now that all of the thunder clouds were gone.  
"Wait, just a minute!" InuYasha jumped up.  
"Huh? Why?" Ai looked confused.  
"Could I get some explanations please?" He asked.  
"Oh yeah, what do you want to know?" She looked up at him.  
InuYasha sat down again, "Where did you come from?" he asked.  
"A little village a long ways from here, me, my mother, my father and my brother lived there. My father hated me and moved away. Than my brother moved away also, he said something about finding freedom or something. Then, a few years later, our village was attacked and my mother was killed, right in front of my eyes. So I went and lived with my brother for a little." She explained.  
"And how did you get over here?" InuYasha pressed on.  
"Well, I killed someone, not too long ago, and then I met up with Koga, he let me stay there awhile, and I ran away," Ai finished.  
"And, do you like Koga?" InuYasha asked.  
"Oh, no, I hate him," Ai said.  
"Oh… me too," And then he smiled. 'She won't be that bad to have around for a while. At least she hates Koga too!' He thought.  
InuYasha shut his eyes and leaned against the outer cave wall. A few seconds later, he felt Ai join him. She put her head on his shoulder. InuYasha opened his eyes to see that she had already fallen asleep.  
The next morning, sun was filtering into the cave. Ai was still asleep on InuYasha and they were both wet with dew. She shivered slightly and InuYasha put his hand on her back automatically.  
'Why on Earth does this girl shiver so much!' he asked himself.  
Ai stirred and woke up. She looked around, remembering where she was.  
"Good morning!" She greeted as she smiled.  
"Mornin'" InuYasha replied groggily.  
Sango walked over to them.  
"Hi," She said.  
"Hi, I'm Ai!" Ai greeted.  
"Sango, are you feeling better InuYasha?" Sango asked gently.  
Just then they were joined by Miroku and Shippo.  
"We just woke up jeez!" InuYasha spat.  
"Sorry…" Miroku said.  
"I'm going for a walk," InuYasha stated as he got up and strode off.  
"I get the impression that InuYasha likes the solitude," Ai thought aloud.  
"You got the right impression," Sango reassured.  
"Yeah he hasn't been himself for awhile," Miroku added.  
"I'm surprised he didn't just shove you away last night…" Shippo wondered.  
"Oh… Who are you?" Ai asked.  
"I'm Shippo!" The kitsune replied.  
"I'm Miroku," Miroku stated.  
"You want to watch out for him, he's a perv…" Sango whispered loudly.  
"Hey!" Miroku exclaimed.  
Ai giggled.  
Well that's it for now, partially because I'm out of ideas again. XDDDDDD I would now like to take this time to thank my READER! Not READERS because apparently apart form my friends, because they HAVE to read it or they die, that one person that E-mailed a review to me really liked my story, I thank you now. 


	5. Conversing

Hey Y'all! Time for another exciting chapter of Secret of the Wolf! I'm just really really mad now, my headphones are a piece of shit as well as my c.d. player so I smashed my headphones, IT WAS FUN! But now I'll be music deprived for a week :( Anyways, ON WITH IT!  
Disclaimer, you know what I'll say Oh, and thank you Rin136, don't worry, what's a good relationship without a little spat :) Laughs maniacally Chapter Five- Conversing InuYasha walked along a path in the forest, glad to be away from all of the chaotic questions. Knowing everyone they would think that something would have happened between him a Ai last night. What would Kagome think? He couldn't risk that happening again. Tonight, Ai would sleep in her own bed, not on his shoulder.  
"What should I do Kagome? I did love you, but now, I don't know…" questioned a poor, confused and lost InuYasha.  
Back at the cave, Ai was answering all sorts of questions for Miroku, Sango and Shippo. But there was some that she wouldn't answer. She just simply said she couldn't. To not make her mad at any of them, the rest of the gang didn't press matters further.  
"So why are you wearing wolf-demon armor?" Shippo asked.  
"Because, I don't know…" Ai skived around.  
Sango and Miroku gave each other a look.  
"Does that anklet have any meaning?" Miroku questioned.  
"Actually it's a bracelet, but it kept sliding off and so I put it on my ankle, it cannot come off," Ai answered.  
"Well, why not?" Sango pressed on.  
"Cause then I'd lose it! And another reason that I will tell you later," Ai suddenly became very interested in the blanket she was folding.  
The two didn't risk pressing their luck. It was fun having a new person added to the group, even if it was temporary. They didn't want to drive their guest away.  
InuYasha walked back up the trail to the cave. He had had enough thought gathering for the day. Besides, he had to spend as much time with Ai as he could before she left.  
Ai was the first one to spot him coming up the trail.  
"Hi Solitude!" Ai greeted.  
InuYasha felt a surge of anger, but it left as quickly as it came. He smiled slightly as a finished walking up the trail. After all, she was the youngest of them all, yet not as annoying as Shippo. Besides he probably hadn't made that well of an impression on her this morning, and she hasn't even known him for 24 hours.  
"Hey," InuYasha said.  
"I take it that you were gathering your thoughts again?" Miroku presumed.  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" InuYasha spat.  
"C'mon, let's get going to the next village," Sango broke up the fight as easily as it had started.  
Walking was a lot more fun now that Ai was there. At least it was for Shippo. It was complete annoyance for everyone else. They were playing Shippo's favorite game; I Spy.  
"I spy with my little eye, something gre"  
"Grass" Ai quickly said.  
"I hadn't even gotten out what color it was!" Shippo whined.  
"If you can't play nice together, you can't play together at all!" Sango settled.  
"My turn. I spy with my little eye, something that is also green"  
"Grass!" Shippo guessed.  
"Okay, which blade?" Ai replied sneakily. (A/N if that is not a word, IT IS NOW)  
Up ahead Miroku snorted, which was soon covered by a cough.  
"That's not fair! You're cheating!" Shippo wailed.  
"I am not; I saw a specific blade of grass and you need to guess which one in three turns or you lose," Ai argued.  
"But there's grass everywhere!" Shippo cried.  
"If you haven't noticed we're in a wheat field," Ai pointed out.  
"But, but, I never saw any grass!" Shippo said.  
"What was your previous 'I spy'?" Ai asked.  
"It was…it was… never mind, I quit," And with that Shippo ran up ahead to be with Miroku and Sango.  
Ai slowed down to be with InuYasha; who was completely zoned out.  
"Hi," Ai said.  
InuYasha kept staring at the ground.  
"Helloooooo!" Ai waved her hand in front of InuYasha's face.  
"Whoa!" InuYasha flinched.  
"You flinch a lot," Ai stated.  
"Okay…" InuYasha began to stare at the ground again.  
"What's wrong, you seem down?" Ai asked.  
"Why the Hell would you care!" InuYasha snapped.  
"Well, excuse me for being concerned!" Ai shot right back and with that she marched up to be with everyone else.  
How was that little spat, it WAS little, but yet affective. You'll see wink wink 


	6. The Magic

Hello again, I'm on a roll with this story thing. I am doing so good:D This time there might be slight fluff . And I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, I'm writing Jeopardy, InuYasha style! Disclaimer: YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY! Chapter Six- Magic Gap "Hey InuYasha, I really think that you hurt her feelings," Miroku told him.  
They were still walking but the order had had an abrupt change. Kriss and Sango were leading. Shippo was behind them as he no longer wanted to play I Spy with Ai. Tagging along behind at the rear were InuYasha and Miroku.  
"Well she has absolutely no business snooping around in my business!" InuYasha retorted.  
"Well at least try to be a little nicer, you guys were getting along great," Miroku said, changing the subject slightly.  
"Fine then, I'll go talk to her, AI! COME BACK HERE!" InuYasha yelled.  
"AS YOU WISH, MASTER!" Ai shot back.  
"That wasn't funny," InuYasha replied.  
"Actually, it was quite hilarious…" Miroku said.  
"Whose side are you on Monk!" InuYasha asked.  
"Well duh! He's obviously on my side, sheesh, how dense can you get?" Ai replied.  
"You know, she's starting to creep me out…" InuYasha said.  
"How so?" Miroku asked.  
"I heard that!" Ai butt in from ahead.  
"That so," InuYasha answered.  
Gap As night started to fall, the gang started looking for a campsite to crash out in for the night.  
InuYasha was sitting in a tree. What a surprise. Ai decided to join him. She jumped up, and was quickly knocked down. Ai landed on the ground.  
"What the!" Ai said as she looked up at InuYasha.  
"Apparently, there is no such thing as privacy in your world…" InuYasha said.  
"Meaning?..." Ai pressed on.  
"Leave me alone!" InuYasha roared.  
"I hate you too…" Ai mumbled.  
"What was that?" InuYasha questioned.  
"Uh…Agadoo?" Ai replied.  
"Never mind," InuYasha continued to stare at the sky.  
"So… Can I come up now?" Ai asked.  
"Why?" came the reply.  
"Because I asked this time"  
"NO!" InuYasha turned a quarter of the way so he wasn't looking down at Ai anymore.  
Without a reply, Ai jumped into the tree with incredible strength anyway.  
"Who said that you could come up here?" InuYasha asked.  
"I did," Ai answered.  
She then chuckled.  
"You know, I can go on and on about those two lines that were said earlier, and by the looks of things, you could too!" She leaned back, only to find that there was no back to lean against.  
"Whoa!" Ai tumbled backwards and landed on the ground.  
InuYasha started laughing. Ai joined in. InuYasha bent over, still laughing and extended an arm.  
"Here"  
"Thanks"  
Gap As night grew more and more steady, Ai and InuYasha were suddenly the best of friends. Sitting by each other and what not. Of course, Miroku and Sango hardly failed to notice.  
'I can't remember when he's ever been so happy since Kagome died...' Miroku thought dreamily.  
'I wonder how long this is going to last...' thought Sango.  
'I'm hungry, when are we going to eat?' Shippo.  
When it was time for dinner, Sango went hunting and Ai and InuYasha gathered firewood, while Miroku kept Shippo happy. When Sango came back it was time to cook the few rabbits that she managed to catch.  
"Did you have fun hunting dear?" Miroku blurted.  
Sango gave him a stern look, "So I'm 'dear' now am I"  
Miroku looked suddenly nervous, "I didn't mean it that way!"

Ai and InuYasha snorted. It was always funny to see Miroku get told off by Sango.  
Gap That night turned out to be very cold. Everyone soon realized that the blankets that Kagome had left behind would not be enough. There would be enough for two people, Sango and Miroku (Shippo would just share with one of them) And since it worked out so well the night before, InuYasha and Kriss were just going to sleep in the same bed again. InuYasha soon forgot his vow that he made earlier.  
And so it was. Sango slept with Shippo again. Miroku alone, again, and Kriss with InuYasha, again. It actually worked out quite well. As, Kriss and InuYasha got along together great, Sango got to spend some quality time with Shippo, and Miroku could keep his perviness to himself.  
Ai fell asleep immediately, but InuYasha lay awake staring at the twinkling stars in the heavens above. How did he get himself into this mess? Why, wasn't it just a few hours ago that he was furious at Ai? It was all happening too fast. Oh well, he could just worry about it in the morning, they would make it to Kaede's village.  
Gap The next morning, the blankets were soaked. It was hard to get out of bed, literally. Yet, Ai got out with ease, as did InuYasha. 'Not bad for a human. She's stronger than Kagome' He smacked himself on the forehead, how, how could he even dare to compare Ai with Kagome?  
"Are you trying to kill your brain cells over there?" Ai asked from above.  
Wait, above? InuYasha looked up and sure enough, Ai was standing above him looking down, she extended her arm,  
"Need some help there, Chief"  
InuYasha took her hand and with an enormous amount of strength, she pulled him upward onto his feet. InuYasha couldn't believe it; she beat him out of bed. Kagome was so lazy compared to Ai.  
Together they walked to the pool of water, it was cold, but it was clean. And why they walked together, I don't know. They were going to go at different times. One was going to stand watch as the other bathed. None of the others were up yet, but you can't trust Miroku, even asleep.  
InuYasha went first. He removed his red rat fur pelt and stepped into the chilled water. He shivered slightly, as the water was very cold. He took the shampoo that Kagome made him use all the time. He rushed instead of taking his time. InuYasha wanted to get out of that water as soon as possible. He sat in the only spot of light there was in the early morning and sat for awhile to at least take the bite out of his hair. He didn't want Ai to worry.  
InuYasha walked back to the edge of the pool. He snatched up his pelt type thing. (A/N I couldn't resist xD) Ai was still waiting where he left her.  
"Miroku's still asleep," She said quietly as she slipped by him.  
Ai jumped into the water making a huge splash. She quickly found some soaproot. She ground it up with a nearby rock. She then lathered it into her medium length midnight black hair. When it was in, Ai dove under the surface of the chilled water. Then started to play and swim around the small pool. It felt so good to be in the water. Ai had learned to swim at a very early age and was at ease in the water, especially be now.  
Meanwhile from his lookout a ways away, InuYasha heard a splash. 'There is no way that she dove into the water,' InuYasha spun around; he would just take a quick peek. Sure enough, Ai had jumped into the water and was preparing to do it again. She was so perfect. The angle the sun hit her in the early light, she just glowed. 'Wow...' InuYasha thought. Then he began to study her. As his eyes traveled down on her body, suddenly 'Oh my God! I'm a pervert!' And InuYasha quickly tore his eyes away from the heavenly sight. "Its fun isn't it?" said a voice from above.  
It was Miroku. Miroku had seen him spying on Ai. How could have InuYasha let his guard down? Why, why hadn't he heard Miroku coming? Oh yeah, he was too busy watching Ai in the pool.  
"Don't even dare tell Ai what just happened," InuYasha warned.  
"Don't worry, that's the whole fun of it. You spy on them when they are naked and not tell them, don't worry, it'll be our little secret." Miroku grinned.  
"InuYasha was spying on you in the pool!" Miroku yelled at Ai.  
Ai spat out the water that she was drinking. Sango was taking her turn in the pool and Shippo was in the other end.  
"He what"  
Miroku grinned. InuYasha wanted to disappear.  
"You see, he's just as pervy as me," Miroku said, still grinning.  
"What? Who's the one always rubbing on girls' butts? Not me! Who's the one always asking everyone if they'll bare his child? NOT ME!" InuYasha roared.  
Ai stared.  
"You know, I really cannot imagine why Sango called you a perv…" Ai said sarcastically.  
"What?" InuYasha looked defeated.  
"It's called sarcasm, it means that I mean the opposite of what I say, you'll get it a lot from me"  
Miroku stopped grinning and stare at the ground.  
Gap That was my longest yet! And if you have any suggestions of how to write fluff, or if mine was good for my first try, please tell me. 


	7. Unfolded

Chapter 7- Unfolded 'Ello! Here is Chappy seven. I really like how this story is turning out, and I'm really glad (not mad XD) that people actually like it! GAP Finally they were there. They were at Kaede's village.  
"I think that you better hang back till we say so…" Miroku told Ai.  
"Why?" asked InuYasha.  
Ai also looked just as equally puzzled.  
"You'll find out sooner or later InuYasha," Sango told him.  
"Oh! Oh…" InuYasha remembered and suddenly looked as down as he had before they found Ai.  
Of course, how could he forget? InuYasha still had to tell Kaede about why Kagome wasn't with them. He had just been putting it off by bonding with Ai. InuYasha knew that it had to be dealt with, but he really didn't deal with it right at this moment.  
So Ai stayed back, as Miroku had suggested. She watched the sky in the fading twilight. It was orange with streaks of purple. Suddenly, she heard a twig snapped. Ai spun around. It was just InuYasha.  
"Kaede got a room set up for us all to sleep in tonight," he informed her.  
"Cool!" Ai replied. It was now going to be their third night together. And for some reason, Ai was keeping track.  
InuYasha and Ai went to the building so they could claim two beds by each other.  
GAP That night outside of the village, some evil lurks. It waits. And waits. Suddenly! It strikes!  
GAP The girl heard a scream. She was about five years old. All she was doing was playing just beyond the village borders. She had been expecting her mother to call her back soon. But this was a shriek of terror.  
The girl raced back as fast as her legs would carry her. Something was not right. Everything felt wrong. As the village came into sight a horrible scene met the little girl's eyes.  
The village was ruined. Some buildings still stood. But not hers. There were motionless bodies of friends scattered along the ground. Then she heard moaning.  
She quickly found the source of the moans. It was a lady. She was familiar. The lady. Was. The girl's mother.  
The girl suddenly let out a flood of tears. The worst had happened. This was almost as bad as how abusive the girl's father was always towards her. Only because she was a girl. The girl ran to her mother's side.  
"Mama"  
"Be strong…" that was all that her mom could manage.  
"MAMA!" Tears splashed into puddles below her. The flood that seemed as though it would never stop.  
But her mom was gone. There was nothing that could be done to bring her back. Afraid and alone the girl ran. Unknown was the destination, she just ran. Tears streaming down her face she just about ran off a cliff, as the tears obscured her vision. She stopped just in time. The girl had no idea what she would do. She just sat there.  
"Nothing really matters. Anyone in the whole word can see that. Nothing really matters. Nothing really matters to me"  
GAP Ai awoke in a panic. Sweat dripping off her body. It had been a long time since she had that dream. It was always the same. Never changing. Always the same, sad ending.  
A scream was suddenly heard. Everyone was awake now. Ai peeked her head out the window. It was a giant centipede. Roaring at people and thrashing about.  
InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara rushed outside. Ai followed them out; eager for change in the pace. Also ready for a fight.  
"What are you doing out here?" InuYasha asked.  
"I'm going to help you beat this thing!" Ai replied.  
"You have to stay inside!" InuYasha ordered, "Kagome always stayed inside during a fight"  
Everyone stopped, forgetting about the centipede and they all wanted to see what happened this time.  
"Well Kagome was a weakling!" Ai shouted.  
In the background the centipede bent over and snatched up a person in its greedy jaws. The person was soon gone and the centipede looked around for more victims.  
"There goes Erika…" Kaede said in a harassed tone.  
"She was an idiot anyways…" Said and villager.  
"Kagome was not a weakling!" InuYasha defended.  
"Of course she was! Why else do you think I killed her?" Ai clamped her hands over her mouth the moment that came out.  
GAP Bwahahahahahaha! I'm sooooooooo evil! Oh, and by the way, Erika is my best friend, she wanted to be in the story, so I told her she could get eaten by a giant centipede! XDDDDDD 


	8. Out in the Open

Chapter 8- Out in the Open I love being evil! It is so much fun. You should try it………. Did I mention it's fun?  
GAP "Y-y- you what?" InuYasha stuttered.  
"You heard me! I. Killed. Kagome." Ai said as she folded her arms over her chest.  
"Damn you!" InuYasha said as he turned around. He couldn't bear to even look at her.  
Every one else looked dumbstruck. They couldn't believe it. How could she?  
"You, mean. You were the black wolf?" Sango asked.  
"Yes"  
"But you're a human," Miroku pointed out.  
"Now I am," Ai stated.  
"So that first night when I saw you as a half demon it wasn't just me?" InuYasha asked.  
"You're talking again," Ai observed.  
The centipede roared in its delight. It had just devoured another villager.  
"Look, we can finish talking about this later, right now we have to stop this thing," Sango ordered.  
"Let's let Ai the supposedly demon," InuYasha spat.  
"With pleasure," Ai replied.  
Ai stepped out ahead of the gang. She thought about what she now had to do. She hadn't practiced in ages and wasn't sure how to show off to InuYasha. A strange beeping was heard as Ai changed from human, to half demon to full wolf demon. Ai charged at the centipede, newly sharpened teeth gleaming in the moonlight. She sped up in her charging and with a tremendous kick made contact with the centipede. It roared at the challenger. Ai flew back and landed neatly on her feet. The attack had done nothing! She must really be rusty.  
Again she charged. This time jumping high into the air and doing a somersault. As she completing the revolution, a familiar black wolf emerged and bared its teeth as he landed on the ground.  
Shippo had awoken from the noise. He rushed over to the door and opened it. The very first thing he saw was the black wolf that had killed Kagome! 'He's back!' Shippo thought. He then spotted InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara standing together in a group watching the wolf fight the ferocious centipede that was now rampaging all over the village.  
Shippo ran over to his friends and turned to InuYasha.  
"InuYasha it's that wolf again, why don't you use Tetsusaiga and destroy it!" Shippo shouted.  
"Shut up! Damn you! I'm watching!" InuYasha then focused his eyes once again on the murderous black wolf.  
The wolf charged at the centipede, this time ready to make it fall. He flew through the air in a tremendous leap. As he soared, he bared his glistening white demon teeth ready for contact. The wolf landed on the moving target. He then sunk his teeth, pinning himself to his prize. The centipede roared in pain as blood fell to the ground, staining the grass. The wolf had not loosed his grip at all, thus managing to hang on while the target ran around on all 100 legs, trying to throw off its attacker. In doing so, blood flew everywhere, drenching the unmoving ground. As suddenly as it started, the thrashing was over. But the ebony wolf still clung to the still unmoving form, shaking it vigorously, making sure that it was dead. When he was finally satisfied about the death, the wolf slid off, very proud of the accomplishment, then noticed everyone else. Suddenly the happiness popped although it had been a balloon. InuYasha would normally be proud, but then again, the wolf had been the one that killed Kagome.  
As the wolf passed by Sango, she opened her mouth to say something.  
"I don't want to talk about it," the wolf said.  
"Whoa, you can talk!" Shippo exclaimed.  
"Good job Shippo…" came the reply.  
As the wolf walked by InuYasha he looked at him.  
"I'll explain later"  
"No, you'll explain now Ai," InuYasha ordered.  
"I'm not Ai," the wolf said quite calmly.  
"You were," Miroku stated.  
"I was but not now. Now I'm Leon," Flash explained.  
"When will you be ready to explain Flash?" Sango asked.  
"Later"  
GAP Later that night, Flash lay awake staring at the ceiling. He hadn't bothered changing back. He was perfectly fine the way that we was. He loved this form. He was a demon, a full, powerful demon. He was strong, fast, and cunning. In this from he blended in perfectly with the shadows and was barely visible. His only giveaway were the white socks and the wihte muzzle, but alas, he couldn't help that now could he? It was fun being able to switch back and forth between Flash and Ai; it made it ten times easier to confuse people. Flash loved to mess with peoples' minds. It was easy because he was so smart and could switch forms. Ai' sarcasm helped; then again, Flash had it too.  
Someone shifted in the background. They got up. Flash heard this as clearly as if they were right next to them. The mystery person got up and walked out of the door. Flash got up and looked out the window. It was Sango. She was getting something to drink. When Sango came back she paused at the doorway.  
"Flash," she whispered in a voice barely audible, but of course Flash heard it.  
Flash pretended to be asleep. He really, really didn't want to deal with any of it. No more secrets tonight. That was enough. He knew that was what Sango wanted.  
"Flash, I know you're up," Sango scolded still whispering.  
"Fine, fine, fine," Flash grumbled as he got up.  
They went outside. Flash following Sango who was going somewhere outside of the village borders. The boundaries looked very familiar. There was a little stream. That also looked very familiar, yet he couldn't quite place it.  
"Alright, what's this all about?" Sango demanded, finally choosing a small clearing, which also looked familiar.  
"What?" Flash asked in an irritated voice.  
"You know. You killed Kagome, why? And why didn't you tell me or InuYasha or anyone else for that matter." Sango told him.  
"I didn't want to talk about it, and I still don't. Just leave me alone for crying out loud," Flash snapped.  
"Come on! You always find a way to avoid it! You always skive around that fact that you did something wrong and you won't tell us!" Sango yelled.  
"Don't you think I would tell you if I thought that you wouldn't hate me afterwards! Huh? You ever think about that? I know that you guys hate Koga, so there's one of that reasons that I can't tell you! Of all the people I found, I found the ones that cared about the fact that Kagome died, so there's my other reason!" Flash panted. As his breathing slowed down back to the normal rate, he ran.  
"Flash!" He heard Sango shout behind him.  
Flash didn't know where he was going, he just knew that he had to get away. Away from the questions. Away from the truth. If he ever told InuYasha he would hate him for all eternity.  
Destination unknown, Flash kept running. He finally slowed down when he felt that he had put enough distance between him and anything else that might question his judgment. He finally just lay down. He didn't know what else to do. 'Why won't anyone just leave me alone! I didn't do anything wrong!' Flash told himself but at the same time was subconsciously thinking, 'Of course you did jackass, you killed their friend. They'll never forgive you! Forget about InuYasha, just don't worry about him. Find someone else.' That was Flash talking; but not Kriss. Kriss had a little bit of a better judgment so to say then Flash. She had to stop trusting his decisions. Take this one for example, running away. Why did that always happen whenever Flash was left to deal with things?  
"Who are you? And why are you lying ever so perfectly right in my way?" Said a voice from above.  
GAP Guess whoooooooo? You'll have to guess, because I'm not telling… Bwa! )  
Come on, review. You know you want to. DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please? 


End file.
